mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
- DS= }} |caption = North American boxart. |developer = Sega Japan |publisher = |distributor = |designer = Shigeru Miyamoto |series = Mario & Sonic |engine = |picture_format = |release = |genre = Sports |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone OFLC: General PEGI: Three years and older USK: All ages |platform = Wii Nintendo DS |manual = |media = Wii Optical Disc Nintendo DS Game Card |requirements = Wii Remote and Nunchuk Wii Balance Board |input = |pregame = Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) |nxtgame = Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) }} Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games is the sequel to Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. It was created to coincide with the 2010 Winter Olympic games in Vancouver. The game is similar to the original, but with different events, new characters and several big changes in gameplay and control schemes. Like its predecessor, the game is released on both the Wii and Nintendo DS and is also the second and final game to be released on DS. Events There are many events in the game therefore some unlockable. The events are called out by the band, Runnleblebee. some of it were joined at the Olympics. Olympic Events *Alpine Skiing - Downhill *Alpine Skiing - Giant Slalom *Ski Jumping - Individual Large Hill *Ski Jumping - Team Large Hill *Freestyle Skiing - Moguls *Freestyle Skiing - Ski Cross *Snowboard - Halfpipe *Snowboard - Snowboard Cross *Skating - Speed Skating 500m *Skating - Short Track *Skating - Short Track Relay *Figure Skating *Bobsleigh - Skeleton *Bobsleigh *Ice Hockey *Curling Dream Events *Dream Alpine - Individual *Dream Alpine - Team *Dream Ski Jumping - Individual *Dream Ski Jumping - Team *Dream Ski Cross - Individual *Dream Ski Cross - Team *Dream Snowboard Cross - Individual *Dream Snowboard Cross - Team *Dream Short Track *Dream Figure Skating *Dream Bobsleigh *Dream Ice Hockey *Dream Curling *Dream Snowball Fight *Dream Gliding - Individual *Dream Gliding - Team Characters All the characters from the previous installment are still available, alongside some new athletes. Team Mario Nintendo Wii= |-| Nintendo DS= Rivals Nintendo Wii= |-| Nintendo DS= Additional Characters Team Sonic Nintendo Wii= |-| Nintendo DS= Rivals Nintendo Wii= |-| Nintendo DS= Additional Characters Other Characters *Mii (Nintendo Wii version only) *Santa Claus (Only during the month of December) * not in the previous game installment Video Trailers Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (GamesCom 2009 Trailer) ''DS'' Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (DS Trailer) Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (DS Dream Events Trailer) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (DS Adventure Tours Trailer) Wii Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games (Wii) Launch Trailer Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii Dream Events Trailer) Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii Festival Mode Trailer) Team Mario: Voice Clips Mario Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Luigi Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Peach Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Daisy Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Yoshi Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Donkey Kong Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Wario Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Waluigi Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Bowser Jr. Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Bowser Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Team Sonic: Voice Clips Sonic Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Tails Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Amy Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Blaze Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Knuckles Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Silver Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Shadow Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Vector Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Metal Sonic Voice Clips (SFX) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Eggman Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Gallery MSOWG DS EN Cover.PNG|''DS'' Boxart. MSOWG Wii EN Cover.PNG|Wii Boxart. Peach MSOWG.jpg Peach MSOWG-2.png Waluigi MSOWG.png Wario MSOWG.png Luigi MSOWG.jpg Bowser MSOWG.png de:Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Category:Wii Games Category:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Category:Mario & Sonic series Category:2009 games Category:Spin-offs